ranmaonehalffandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma 1/2 Episode List:Season 1 Digital Dojo
Ranma '½ Season 1:Digital Dojo' ' 1 '"Here's Ranma (DVD Title: The Strange Stranger from China)" The Tendo family is visited by a girl and her panda, who turn out to be Ranma Saotome and his father Genma. Father and son recount their memories in Jusenkyo that made their transformations possible. . 2 "School is No Place for Horsing Around" Ranma spends his first day in Akane and Nabiki's school, Furinkan High School. There, Ranma begins his rivalry with upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno over Akane. 3 "A Sudden Storm of Love" During a fight, Ranma and Kuno jump into the school swimming pool, thus the first meeting between Kuno and "the Pigtailed Girl" (female Ranma). Female Ranma beats Kuno, who becomes fascinated with her. 4 "Ranma and... Ranma? If It's Not One Thing, It's Another" Nabiki becomes an intermediary between Kuno and the "Pigtailed Girl" by selling photos of Akane and female Ranma to Kuno. 5 "Love Me to the Bone! The Compound Fracture of Akane's Heart" After injuring her father, Akane promises herself to not hurt again, only to break it after breaking Ranma's neck. Dr. Tofu repairs Ranma's contusions. The boys in Furinkan High stop fighting Akane, realizing Kuno's loss against Ranma. Akane realizes that Dr. Tofu loves Kasumi. 6 "Akane's Lost Love... These Things Happen, You Know" Dr. Tofu spaces out at the sight of Kasumi, injuring Ranma's neck. Akane gets depressed about Kasumi and Dr. Tofu's relationship, so Ranma asks her out. Akane explains how long Dr. Tofu has liked Kasumi. 7 "Enter Ryoga! The Eternal 'Lost Boy'" Ryoga Hibiki arrives in Tokyo to settle an old score with Ranma. 8 "School is a Battlefield! Ranma vs. Ryoga" Ryoga and Ranma fight inside Furinkan school grounds. Efforts by the school's Chemistry Club against Ranma fail. During the course of the match, that extends to the nearby zoo, Ryoga finds out about Ranma's curse and a stray "weapon" severely cuts Akane's hair. 9 "True Confessions! A Girl's Hair is Her Life!" After the incident involving Akane's hair and further hair cuts from Kasumi, Akane now sports shorter hair, which Dr. Tofu now finds attractive. Ryoga gets lost trying to help a lady cross the street. A few nights later, Akane finds a pig in her house and names it P-chan, not realizing the pig is Ryoga, who is cursed himself. 10 "P-P-P-Chan! He's Good For Nothin'" Ranma realizes that P-chan is Ryoga, who has also been cursed by a spring in Jusenkyo. With Akane constantly handling P-chan, however, Ranma finds separating the pig from Akane would be difficult. 11 "Ranma Meets Love Head-On! Enter the Delinquent Juvenile Gymnast!" Akane accepts the call for help from Furinkan High's rhythmic gymnastics team after they were beaten by Black Rose Kodachi. In a quest to injure Akane, Kodachi becomes head over heels for Ranma after he saves her from a fall. 12 "A Woman's Love is War! The Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Challenge!" Akane is slated to face Kodachi in an anything-goes rhythmic gymnastics bout. After she obtains a sprained ankle, temporarily disabling her, Ranma becomes her substitute. The next day, Ranma faces Kodachi in the Anything-Goes Gymnastics Tournament. 13 "A Tear in a Girl-Delinquent's Eye? The End of the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics Challenge!" Despite Kodachi's dirty tricks and P-chan's (Ryoga's) efforts to make Ranma lose, Ranma still defeats Kodachi by a post. 14 "Pelvic Fortune-Telling? Ranma is the No. One Bride in Japan" As Dr. Tofu's mother Kin visits her son, Akane poses herself as his bride-to-be, but Nabiki offers to do the same thing for a fee, which Dr. Tofu accepts. Ranma is forced by Ryoga to join Kin's contest of having the girl with "the biggest hips" marry her son. 15 "Enter Shampoo, the Gung-Ho Girl! I Put My Life in Your Hands" Shampoo, an Amazon defeated by female Ranma in China, comes to Japan to kill her. Ranma defeats her this time as a boy, but this development complicates things. The law among Shampoo's Amazon tribe states that a woman who defeats an Amazon warrior must be killed while a man who does the same thing becomes that Amazon's groom. 16 "Shampoo's Revenge! The Shiatsu Technique That Steals Heart and Soul" Wanting to keep Ranma to herself, Shampoo applies her Shiatsu Technique and some magic shampoo on Akane to erase her memory of Ranma. 17 "I Love You, Ranma! Please Don't Say Goodbye" Ranma manages to convince Shampoo to let him "almost kill" "girl-type Ranma" and sets out to let his female self be pummelled by Ryoga. Ryoga obliges to no avail. Ranma manages to restore Akane's memory of him using the word "un-cute" and other unforgettable insults. After Ranma reveals his female self to Shampoo, Shampoo returns to China, upset, confused, and heartbroken. 18 "I Am a Man! Ranma's Going Back to China!?" Ranma and Genma are having an argument after Ranma decides to go back to China alone and break his curse. Features clips from the previous seventeen episodes.